Nueve Meses
by CandySugar01
Summary: Rivaille y Eren, luego de casarse, deciden tener un hijo. ¿Cómo serán los próximos nueve meses? Esta pareja no las tendrá del todo fácil, y mucho menos cuando una tragedia ocurra. ¿Levi cambiando pañales? ¡Ya lo veremos! Pasen y lean. ADV dentro.


**¡Hola! Traigo un nuevo fic de AOT, a pesar de que discontinué todos los demás realmente y hace mucho tiempo quería empezar este.**

**Ya se imaginan de que va la historia por el título y la desc. XD**

**Tendrá nueve caps, y trataré de hacerlos lo más largos y detallados posibles.**

**ADV: YAOI – MPREG – LEMMON – OCC. PD; todos son mayores de edad, modern AU.**

**Parejas: Por ahora, principalmente solamente Riren. (Rivaille x Eren) **

**¡Disfruten!**

–**-**

Un beso tras otro.

Y otro.

Y otro más.

Eren y Rivaille eran una joven pareja de recién y felizmente casados. El menor de veinticinco años, estudiante de economía y marketing; castaño, piel morena y ojos esmeraldas que contrastaban con su tono de piel. El mayor de diez años más grande que Eren (treinta y cinco años), profesor de Literatura e Historia en la universidad de Tokyo (misma a la cual asistía el menor); cabello negro, piel nívea y ojos olivas en tono grisáceo.

Se habían casado en Enero, comienzos de año, y pocos días después del cumpleaños del mayor.

Rivaille tenía un trabajo estable, mientras Eren estudiaba para poder conseguir el suyo. Estaba en su último año y realmente muy ansioso por conseguir un título.

El castaño era totalmente independiente, y le desagradaba bastante que el mayor tenga que hacerse cargo de los dos.

Por otro lado, luego de casarse, dejaron atrás el departamento en donde vivían para mudarse a su nueva casa en un barrio tranquilo, aunque a Rivaille le pareció bastante raro que Mikasa, la hermana de Eren, les haya recomendado una casa en el mismo barrio en donde ella vivía con su compañera de Estudios.

Para ser más precisos, enfrente de su casa.

Levi no tenía problema mientras no sea la típica vecina chismosa que se pasa todas las tardes en su casa y habla mal a sus espaldas con su esposo.

Lo que a Levi le doblaba el corazón, eran escuchar sollozar a Eren cada vez que terminaba de hablar por teléfono con sus padres. Eren se había mudado con él apenas a los meses de salir, a la edad de diecinueve años; cuando comenzó la Universidad. No había noche en la que el menor no llame a sus padres para hablar aunque sea unos pocos minutos.

De otra forma, a los pocos meses de instalarse con él en Nagoya, Eren y Levi se permitían viajar a Osaka cada dos semanas para visitar a Carla y Grisha, sus suegros y padres de su esposo. Pero actualmente, desde que se habían mudado a Tokyo se hacía un poco más complicado, incluso para Eren que estaba en su último año y necesitaba dar todo de sí y enorgullecer a sus padres.

Y como toda pareja de casados. ¿Y los pequeños? ¿Dónde están?

Cabe destacar que Eren moría por ser padre; era lo que más quería y ahora se encontraba súper insistente sobre tema con el mayor desde que se habían casado. Pero, ¿y la universidad? Eren no podía dejar su último solamente por cambiar pañales.

¿O sí?

-¡Por favor, amor!- Así Eren llamaba al mayor cuando quería algo, y por lo general ocurría casi todo el tiempo.- Ya hemos hablado de esto, lo sé. ¡Pero ya solamente me quedan tres meses! ¡Por favooor!-

-Eren.- Dijo Rivaille, alzando la mirada del libro que leía mientras se quitaba los lentes y posaba su mirada en el menor.- Sí, ya hablamos de esto; y volveré a decir lo mismo siempre: Cuando termines tus estudios tendremos un hijo. Nada más.-

-¡Pero-!- Se quejó el menor, haciendo un puchero e inflando las mejillas como un niño pequeño.- Son sólo tres meses, y los síntomas recién aparecen en ese tiempo. ¡Verás que no tendré problemas! Lo juro.- Dijo esto último agachando la cabeza.

Rivaille quería mantener una imagen fuerte, pero Eren tenía razón. ¿Cuánto más querían esperar?

Sí, estaba mal. Primero estaban las responsabilidades más importantes; no podían mantener un hijo con un solo sueldo. No era que Rivaille no ganase nada, todo lo contrario, le pagaban demasiado bien. Pero Eren también insistía en querer tener su propio empleo.

¿Qué hay de otra? Al demonio como todo.

-Está bien.- Dijo finalmente el mayor. Eren alzó la cabeza y lo miró con sorpresa.- Tendremos un hijo.-

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del menor no podía ser más grande en ese momento.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, cariño! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!- El castaño abrazó a su esposo con fuerza, dejándolo sin aire, y comenzó a llenarlo de besos por todo el rostro.

-Sí, sí. Ya entendí.- Se quejó Rivaille, intentando soltarse del agarre. Cuando pudo quitarse a Eren de encima, lo jaló de sus brazos para acercarlo y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.- Entonces... -El azabache dejó el agarre de los brazos del menor y llevó sus manos a la camisa que llevaba por pijama este, comenzando a desabotonarla.- … Es hora de hacer un bebé.-

Eren se sonrojó enseguida pero no dudó en rodear a su amado con sus brazos y comenzar a besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él. Rivaille enseguida correspondió mientras terminaba de despojar de la parte superior de la vestimenta al menor.

Enseguida se colocó entre las piernas y sobre Eren que se permitió abrazarlo con más fuerza para acercar ambos cuerpos. El beso pasó de ser una simple muestra de amor a un beso fogoso y lleno de pasión en pocos segundos.

Rivaille se separó por un momento para quitarse la camiseta blanca que utilizaba de pijama y enseguida volver a devorar los labios suaves del moreno. Eren suspiró con satisfacción, le permitió al mayor que recorra todo su cuerpo con sus manos.

El azabache quitó los pantalones y luego los tiró por algún lugar de la habitación; haciendo que se pierdan entre las cajas de mudanza que aún mantenían, y dejando a Eren solamente con la ropa interior. Aprovechando esto para deslizar sus manos por todo el cuerpo del menor, causándole escalofríos y provocándole algún que otro suspiro.

Eren abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los del mayor luego de separarse el beso. Fijó su vista en los finos labios del contrario, los cuales susurraron unas dulces palabras sólo para el. Sonrió mientras besaba la punta de su nariz.

-Yo también te amo.-

Y esa seria una noche larga.

–-

**Dos semanas después.**

Eren había estado las últimas semanas totalmente impaciente. Luego de la hermosa noche de amor que tuvo con el mayor, decidió enseguida ir al médico para hacerse los exámenes. A Rivaille, como siempre, le daba lo mismo.

-¡Levi! ¡Levi! - Gritó Eren mientras entraba a la casa emocionado y agitado, con una carta en la mano.-

-Buenas tardes, Eren.- Saludó con un poco de ironía el azabache que se encontraba leyendo y tomando un café en la sala. Eren tiró su mochila por algún lado del lugar y saltó al sofá en donde estaba el mayor sentado; el movimiento hizo a Rivaille literalmente pegar un salto, y junto con él también el contenido de la taza, que fue a parar a su camisa.

Eren omitió totalmente cualquier acción omitida. Puso frente a la cara de Levi la nota que estaba en el sobre.

-¡Vamos a ser padres! ¡Levi, vas a ser papá!- Gritó a casi punto de llorar el menor. Rivaille tomó la nota y la leyó; olvidando el café que le había caído encima. Estaba sorprendido de que al primer intento lo hayan conseguido.- ¿No estás feliz?- Preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio el oji esmeralda, con tono triste.

¿Y si Rivaille solamente le había dado el gusto y realmente no esperaba esa noticia?

Esa pregunta se borró de su mente al instante en que vio al mayor esbozar una sonrisa.

-Estoy muy feliz.- Respondió, mirándolo a los ojos. Eren amplió su sonrisa y se lanzó al mayor, abrazándolo.

-Ah, Eren.- Llamó luego de unos segundos, separándose del abrazo.- Me debes una camisa nueva.- Mencionando la camisa que portaba, la cual ahora estaba manchada de café.

Eren rió. Estaba ansioso por los siguientes(próximos) meses.

–-

El tono del teléfono parecía no dejar de sonar nunca, a pesar de que apenas había marcado recién.

-_¿Sí?_\- Una voz femenina se holló al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Mamá?- Respondió Eren, teniendo que morderse los labios para dejar de sonreír.

-_¿Eren? Llamas temprano, ¿ocurrió algo?_\- Dijo Carla, preocupada.

-Mamá, ¡Vas a ser abuela!- Exclamó el moreno.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Eren miró a Rivaille y ambos acercaron sus oídos al teléfono, esperando una respuesta. Pero tan rápido como se acercaron, tuvieron que alejarse al escuchar a la señora Jaeger gritar.

-¿¡Mamá!? ¿Estás bien?- Se asustó un poco el menor.

-_¡Eren! ¿Enserio lo dices? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Voy a ser abuela!_\- Exclamó, totalmente alegre. Carla desde hace un par de años, cuando Eren comenzó a salir con Rivaille para ser exactos, estaba deseando un nieto. Y ahora iba a tenerlo, no podía estar más feliz.

-Ah, ya me estabas asustando.- Suspiró Eren que se encontraba en brazos de su esposo.

-_Debo decirle a tu padre. El próximo mes iremos a visitarlos._-

-Oh, no tienen por qué venir, nosotros pod-

-_¡No, Eren! No seas rebelde. Ahora que debes cuidar a tu bebé, debes cuidarte también. Nada de esfuerzos. Nosotros iremos._-

"Nuestro bebé" Rivaille procesó esas palabras en su cabeza, sintiéndose nuevamente feliz.

-Está bien, jeje.- Respondió algo nervioso el menor a su madre. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca del próximo mes y la visita de sus padres, irónicamente.

-_¡Nos vemos pronto! No olvides llamarnos y decirnos como está el bebé._-

-No lo olvidaré. Te quiero.-

-_Yo también los quiero._-

Cortó la llamada.

Serían nueve meses largos.

–**-**

**Perdón que no puse lemmon, no tenía inspiración uvu. **

**Espero les guste el comienzo de esta historia. No me gusta mucho como ha quedado, así que espero que la disfruten más que yo xD**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
